


Talk Dirty To Me - Day 1

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: Eremin Smut Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (like 6 months late for smut week), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Be gentle, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Enjoy!, Eremin Week, Fluff and Smut, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Implied Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Kinda?, Late at Night, M/M, Night Clubs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, anyway, boys doing the do, but thats normal, eren has daddy issues, i haven't written anything since december, implied mikasa/annie, implied sasha/connie?, implied ymir/historia - Freeform, it's super late for the smut week, lots of smut, shoot me, sorta?, whats with these tags anyway?, yeah i've had a lot of shit going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Co. go clubbing. Eren shows up and whisks him away. Smut smut smut smut smut. And lots of fluff at the beginning and end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super late (like 6 months) for Eremin smut week back in December 2013. I'm starting up writing again and figured these prompts would be as good as any. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Smut is really hard so thank you to Amy (jean-huh-kirschnickerdoodle) for letting me steal some ideas from our rp's. You're the best. :3

_‘Cause I know what the girl them want. London to Taiwan. Got lipstick stains on my passport. I think I need a new one. Been around the world, don’t speak the language. But your booty don’t need explainin’. All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me.’_

The bass pumped through Armin’s veins so hard that it reverberated through his skull and set his teeth on edge. Another city, another set of clubs that their group had to, just absolutely HAD to, go light up. Armin glanced over his shoulder to his friends on the dance floor. Jean had his hands wrapped around Marco’s waist and the sweaty, freckled boy had his back to his chest, ass pressing and grinding into his crotch so hard the blond boy had to wonder if there was any part of their sex life they were saving for the privacy of the bedroom. His blue gaze drifted past them to where Sasha and Connie were spasming like lunatics, seemingly having grand mal seizures on the dance floor but the smiles and laughter spilling from their lips enough to let Armin know that they were having the time of their lives.

Looking to the left of them, he spotted Ymir lip-locked with Christa, the smaller girl pressed between the body of her freckled girlfriend and the wall of the club. Mikasa, he noted, along with Annie, Reiner, and Bertl were nowhere to be seen. A small, sad sigh left Armin’s lips as he turned back around and sipped his Cosmo. He wished Eren could be there but unfortunately his Caribbean eyed boyfriend was stuck back at home in Chicago while they were living it up in the bright lights of New York.

“Excuse me, but is this seat taken?” Armin yelped when a pair of lips were pressed against his ear and arms slid around his waist.

“Who-?!” He was cut off as he turned towards the stranger intruding on his space and a beaming smile crossed his lips. “Eren..,” he sighed breathily in relief as he stared at his best friend and lover’s shit eating grin.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Eren leaned in to steal a sweet kiss, looking rather proud of himself.

“How on Earth did you get here?” Armin asked once his lips were free. His hands, he found, had managed to find their way into Eren’s soft hair and the shorter boy pressed their foreheads together.

“Told dad that it was the least he could do after everything that happened.” Eren pecked his lips again and blinked in surprise when Armin surged forward to press their lips together roughly.

“I missed you too, Arm.” Eren chuckled. “Hey, what do you say about getting out of here?”

“I’d like that.” Armin smiled, tipping back the last of his drink and standing.

He shrugged on his peacoat before following Eren out the door and into the chilly autumn air. Armin’s hands were quickly losing heat but when Eren took one in his own, he was pleasantly reminded that his boyfriend was a human heater. Blond locks dusted Eren’s shoulder as Armin leaned his head onto him, enjoying the view of the city at night as they walked along the sidewalk to the hotel.

“I missed you so much, Armin.” Eren sighed quietly, nuzzling into his hair. Armin squeezed his hand gently in reply, too in the moment to want to speak. Eren chuckled softly against his head, the sound reverberating in Armin’s ears but a sound more pleasant than the intrusive beat of the bass back at the club.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way up to Armin’s hotel room. The blond was glad he’d chosen to bunk alone, that way there’d be no drunken roomy stumbling in on him and Eren.

As soon as the door was closed, Armin’s lips were on Eren’s, silencing anything the tanned boy was about to say except for a gasp of air. A small, needy whine crept up the blond boy’s throat and his fingers grasped at the mop of brunet hair.

Warm hands met slender hips and Armin gasped against Eren’s lips as he was pushed against the wall, hips meeting and grinding together which caused a low crooning noise to spill from the smaller boy. Eren’s hands traveled up to push his jacket off of his shoulders before trying to shrug out of his own, both falling discarded to the floor.

“E-Eren..” Armin breathed against his lips, a quiet moan following his name and Eren shivered in response.

“Shit, Armin..” Eren murmured between hot kisses, his hands falling back to Armin’s waist and lifting his shirt to run his fingers along his stomach. Armin whined softly, arching gently into him. “I’ve missed you so damn much.”

“I-I’ve missed you t-too, Eren.” Armin whispered back, his own fingers trailing down to curl around the back of his neck. “I-I want you..”

“Yeah? How? Tell me what you want, Armin.” Eren growled against his ear, nipping and suckling on the lobe.

Armin opened his mouth to speak but at a particularly rough nip, his mind went blank and a loud whimper filled the room. The blue eyed boy bucked his hips forward and Eren growled again, gripping his hips and holding him still so he could grind against him teasingly.

“I-I want y-you, E-Eren..” Armin mewled pathetically. “I-I want you to fuck me against this wall until I can’t feel my legs.”

Eren grinned wolfishly and spun the smaller boy in his arms, his palms flat against the wall as he pushed his body forward to pin Armin and chuckle lowly in his ear.

“Is that so? You’re such a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” Eren nipped at his neck and pushed the bulge in his pants into the crease of Armin’s ass.

“Y-Yes! I-I’m y-your dirty slut, E-Eren! Just please! Please fuck me!” Armin begged in a high pitched whine.

Eren chuckled again and reached around to unbutton Armin’s pants, easing the zipper down slowly to tease him farther.

“E-Eren, please…” Armin clawed at the walls, attempting to rut against the solid surface under his fingertips.

“So impatient.. How long have you been waiting for me, Armin? How many days?” Eren whispered into his ear, the blonds hair tickling his nose. He tugged Armin’s pants down from his hips and, with a few more shakes of his perky little ass, they fell to his ankles.

“I-I don’t know.. T-Too long…”

Eren grinned at that and dropped to his knees, tugging down Armin’s boxer briefs and spreading his cheeks before pushing his tongue against his entrance. Armin gasped sharply and clawed at the wall, a loud moan pushing from his lips as he pushed his hips back.

“Oh, God! Yes! Eren!”

Pleased with the response he was eliciting from his boyfriend, Eren licked over his hole once more and watched a shudder of pleasure roll down Armin’s body. “How badly do you want me?” he breathed against his ass, nipping gently at the pert flesh.

“S-So badly… Eren.. Please.. I-I need to feel you inside me.. F-Filling me.. P-Please!”

Eren quickly reached into the pocket of his pants and grabbed the small bottle of lube he’d purchased as soon as his plane had landed. He slicked up a couple fingers and pressed a cold digit to Armin’s puckered hole, watching in fascination as his finger was sucked into his body.

Armin gasped and scrabbled at the wall, pushing his hips back against his finger. “M-More! Eren please!”

Eren shivered, curling his finger and pressing his face against his ass to nip at him as he searched for that one little nub inside his lover. Armin whined loudly and began rolling his hips, fucking himself on his finger while pressing his face against the wall and drooling a little.

“F-Fuck.. E-Eren… More..”

“Fuck Armin..,” Eren crooked his finger again before pushing a second in and started to scissor him. “You're so hot.. I-I don’t know if I can wait..”

“E-Eren! There!” Armin panted heavily and crooned sweetly, shivering from head to toe. “E-Eren! I-I need- ohhhh!”

Eren bit his ass roughly, resulting in a loud yelp from the smaller boy and his ass clenching around his fingers. Unable to wait anymore, Eren stood up and unbuckled his pants, freeing himself and slicking his cock up before rubbing it between Armin’s cheeks.

“Eren, I-I swear to God if you don’t fuck me right now…” Armin growled softly, digging his nails into the wall.

“I love it when you’re so demanding.” Eren chuckled deeply, leaning in and nipping at his ear, pushing into him slowly.

Armin gasped breathlessly and whimpered, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip to hold back his noises. Eren grinned devilishly, biting at his shoulder in an attempt to break his quietness as he thrust hard into him.

Armin gasped again, sharply, and blushed as he admitted, “I-I always feel so s-small when you're inside of me…”

Eren shuddered hard. “Fuck, Arm. It feels so good inside you..” he murmured against his skin, his hand sliding up Armin’s back and leaning back enough to see himself inside of him. “It’s so hot and tight.. Like I can feel every little movement and fuck does it feel good..” He pulled out slowly, watching closely as he pushed back into him and relishing in Armin’s small mewl of pleasure.

Armin whined loudly and thrust back against him impatiently, his lips pulling into a pout. “Eren.. I said fuck me into the wall, not tease me all night.”

Eren laughed softly. “Sorry, I got distracted by the view.” The brunet leaned in and suckled on his ear. “What can I say? Your ass is just too sexy to ignore.” He laughed again and nipped on his ear, pulling his hips back and thrusting hard into him.

Armin mewled loudly and scrabbled at the wall again, wiggling his hips and blushing harder. “M-My ass i-isn’t that great.. Is it?”

Eren nearly stopped his movement at the question, his Caribbean green eyes going wide. Instead he grunted and thrust harder into him, holding Armin’s hips so as not to push him forward with his own force. “Fuck… Armin, your ass is so.. fucking perfect and delicious.. I-I thought I was going to come just from looking at you.” He panted into his ear.

Armin shivered violently and whined, panting and drooling and clawing at the wall. “E-Eren! Y-You feel- a-ah~! S-so good!” His hands itched to reach for his red, throbbing, aching cock but he held back, knowing he would come as soon as he touched it.

Feeling Armin’s hesitance, Eren reached around his hips and wrapped his hand around the neglected, leaking erection. Armin stiffened, ass clenching around him, but Eren braced his free hand on the wall next to the other boy’s face and began thrusting faster. His hips pistoned in and out as hard as he could. 

“Fuck, Armin.. I-It’s amazing inside you -- you're so hot and wet, I-I can feel you sucking me in..” Eren panted breathlessly in his ear.

Armin was gasping raggedly for air, speechless as he pressed into the wall while his legs grew closer and closer to a state of jello. “I-I can't- H-Help.. E-Eren..” he whimpered quietly, scrabbling at the wall for purchase, something to help him hold himself up, and begging breathily to be turned around so he could have more support.

Eren, ignoring his own reluctance to leave that amazing tight heat, pulled out and twirled the small blond around before hoisting him up with his legs over his arms and pressed him against the wall. He slid back into him with a broken moan. “F-Fu—ck..”

Armin wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in to capture his lips, moaning lewdly against his mouth. “A-Ah! E-Eren!”

Eren hummed in delighted acknowledgement against his lips, pushing harder into him and pushing his legs back as much as he could to reach deeper while he nipped at Armin’s mouth in sloppy kisses. Armin nipped back at his lips before dropping his jaw open, tongue sliding out as he gasped and clenched tight around him.

“Sh-Shit, A-Arm..” Eren moaned against his mouth, thrusting faster. “K-Keep squeezing like that and.. I-I won’t last” He shifted the body in his arms and angled his hips, trying to find his boyfriend’s prostate.

Armin shrieked and dug his teeth into the crook of his neck. “F-Fuck! Hit that spot again and I won't either!”

Eren pressed heavily against him, pushing in to rub against the same spot and felt him clench around him. “F-F-Shit, Armin..” He grinned mischievously, speeding up his hand to match the pace of his hips.

Armin whined and bit into his shoulder, clenching tighter and tighter with each press into his prostate. “E-Eren! I-I wanna-! S-So close..”

Eren panted hard near his ear, trying to keep his rhythm. “C-Come for me, Arm… G-God, you’re so amazing…”

Armin drew his tongue flat across his bites and panted against his tanned skin, turning his face up to kiss him deeply before clenching and keening into his mouth while he came into Eren’s hand.

Eren moaned against his lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth and kissing him hungrily as he continued to work his hand through his boyfriend’s orgasm. He pushed hard into the smaller boy, his hips trembling as he followed suit and came deep inside him. Armin whined at the feeling of being filled and rolled his hips lazily, murmuring sweetly against his lips.

“I-I love you so much, Eren...”

Eren panted and smiled, enjoying the afterglow and kissing him lazily.

“I love you too, Armin…”

Armin smiled shyly at him and kissed him back, murmuring against his lips. “That was amazing..”

“Yes.. It was.” Eren nipped at his lip.

“I-I really can’t feel my legs.” Blue eyes shone happily as a giggle spilled from Armin’s lips.

“Well it looks like I’ll just have to carry you to bed then, hmm, my prince?” Eren retorted teasingly, kissing him slowly as he lifted him and felt his flaccid cock slide out of him.

Armin shivered hard and mewled softly into his mouth, wrapping his arms tighter around Eren’s neck. Without breaking the kiss, the brunet shifted the blond in his arms so he was carrying him bridal style and walked the short distance over to the bed.

He lay Armin onto the soft mattress and began to finish undressing them both before putting them into their pajamas. When he finally crawled into bed next to Armin, the blue eyed boy instantly wrapped his arms around his tanned lover again and pulled him close.

“I love you, Eren..,” he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling against his chest.

“I love you too, Armin..,” he replied in a soft chuckle, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as well as tangling their legs together before he kissed the top of his head sweetly.

“Sleep, sweet prince.” Eren whispered, the only reply being Armin’s soft breathing as he drifted off to dreamland. “Dream well, my love.”


End file.
